The Great Escape
by Kitty29
Summary: America awakes to a full bladder, a 'little problem' and a Korean trapping him to the mattress. What a great start to the day. Oneshot.


As if only a fleeting moment had passed, his mind dully noted that it was now light outside. He acknowledged the fact but did nothing to act on it, sleep still heavy on his form. He groaned lightly at the intruding sunlight that settled on his eyes and demanded that he awake. Couldn't it tell he didn't want it right now? He tried to roll to his side to avoid the light but a pressure on his chest denied his action. Curious, America's eyes fluttered open and he looked down to be greeted with a mop of dark hair.

Like a switch had been flicked he recalled the events of the night before. Nothing too exciting had happened; his current lover, Korea, had come over unannounced bearing a new game that he just _had_ to play and so they did. They played until they gotten tired and retreated to bed sometime in the wee hours of the morning. His lips tugged upward at the memory and with his curiosity sated he snuggled closer to the warmth curled up on his side and closed his eyes to steal a couple more hours of sleep before he was forced to get out of bed.

It was then that he was met with two disturbing realizations.

The first was the pressure on his lower stomach that told him that he desperately needed to empty his bladder. Realizing that fact made him recall the many coffees and energy drinks he had consumed the night before to try and keep up with the Korean's abundance of late night energy (many assumed that he was a go to bed late and wake up late kind of guy but in actually he was all for seizing the day for all it was worth) which only made the fact that he needed to go to the bathroom more blatant.

The second realization, which he noted with near horror after his first, was that he had morning wood. A loud groan rose in his throat but he suppressed it upon recalling the slumbering man on top of him. Great, either he gets the thing down or he risks pissing all over himself. Not the greatest way to start off his day.

He forced his eyes closed and tried to bring to mind the unsexiest images he could muster, only to be distanced by the man beside him adjusting his sleep position. In his actions Korea's knee unintentionally brushed against the unwanted erection, and suppressing a small noise at the unplanned contact, America concluded that he needed to untangle himself from the other.

Quickly he assessed his situation. Korea was curled quite tightly around his form, he head lay quite heavily on his chest and his arm was wrapped around him as if he had claimed his entire torso as his pillow. One leg lay under his own while the other lay sprawled on top of his two legs, nearly trapping him in a mangle of limbs. He briefly wondered if Korea was like Japan and slept with one of those full body anime pillows but quickly brushed those thoughts aside. Getting out of this without rousing the other would be quite the feat but it was possible. One thing he had learned about Korea was that he was quite the heavy sleeper and from the light steady snores he could assume he was still deep in his REM cycle.

He gently peeled the thin blanket off himself before he started. Slowly, or as slowly as his pulsing bladder would allow, he inched his legs away, making sure the leg that was lying on top of him fell to the mattress as comfortably as he could manage. With a small whoop of inner congratulations he managed to get his legs dangling off the side of the bed. Unfortunately, doing so twisted his body so that even more of the man beside him was now resting on his chest. Now came the hard part…

The first thing he did was unfurl the arm around his torso, only pausing when Korea had lightly moaned but retracted back into his slumber without further complaint. Next he reached behind him and grabbed the pillow he was sleeping on, planning to somehow replace it with his body when he moved away. He made sure that the other was still fast asleep before he cautiously slid his body away. He was nearly home free when Korea moaned again and slapped a hand on his stomach. America froze.

"…on't…stay…sle'p." Korea mumbled tiredly before allowing his hand to slide off America's body and fall gracelessly onto the mattress.

If it didn't feel as if his bladder would soon burst if he didn't soon relive it, America would have gladly complied with the request. He would heave himself back into the bed and pull his lover closer to him, indulging himself in everything Korea's form had to offer before the outside world demanded their attention. Unfortunately it was not one of those times and so as soon as he thought Korea was deep enough in his sleep for him to move again he did so, successfully managing to replace himself with the pillow.

America stood from the bed and began creeping towards the bathroom, imaginary cheers and fireworks going off in his head as he proudly acknowledged his mission success. Now that he was away from the other it was time for his next mission: easing the tightness in the front of his pyjama pants so that neither he nor his bathroom would end up smelling like pee. He was nearly at his destination when a voice stopped him mid sneak.

"What are you doing, da~ze…?"

America turned to find Korea sitting up awake, or rather, just enough aware of his surroundings to see him sneaking away. Faintly guilty that his mission wasn't as successful as he thought America replied, "Nothing. Go back to bed."

Korea slowly blinked before his attention shifted down at the tent in the other's pants, eyes still half closed. "…No morning sex to wake me up?"

America couldn't help but laugh in small disbelief. Maybe Korea was spending too much time with him, just months ago he wouldn't dare suggest doing something so lewd in the daylight (unlike him, who would honestly do it anywhere at anytime). It must be an Asian thing for his last partners, Vietnam and Japan, were like that as well. "Not unless you want me to pee in you."

Korea shuffled a long yawn before grudgingly rubbing his eyes. "Who said…you would top?"

This conversation was doing nothing to calm his boner.

Korea yawned once more before he settled back down and closely hugged the pillow. Not as comfortable as his boyfriend, but it would do. "I'll meet you in shower after you're done da~ze…try not to spray yourself…"

Alfred smirked before he lazily saluted the other and walked into the bathroom. "Whatever you say, love."

* * *

><p><strong>I…I'm not really sure. :|<strong>

**I wasn't sure if I should rate this 'T' or 'M' but I figured since nothing actually _happens _that it's fine at 'T'.**

**Inspired by an original web comic I read called Original Life.**

**Anyways, it's fun just writing these little slightly awkward relationship anecdotes, though not really that awkward. It would have been a lot more awkward if I wrote if with Prussia and Canada like I originally intended but I'm kind of glad I didn't. Writing the teenage awkwardness of Colours is enough for me.**

**I may or may not include a second chapter with an alternate 'M' rating ending (just like how Korea would have wanted) but for now it's good as a one shot. I hoped you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think! ^^**


End file.
